


Lords of Busan

by Reiyezerwyre



Series: The Red Dragon Trilogy [1]
Category: 2PM, B.A.P, EXO (Band), MBLAQ, Multi-Fandom, TVXQ, U-KISS, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Drug Addiction, Human Trafficking, M/M, Prostitution, Self-Harm, anything else you associate with illegal criminal activities and gangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9976931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiyezerwyre/pseuds/Reiyezerwyre
Summary: It’s been five years since, Oh Sang-hun, leader of the notorious Ssangyong Pa, was assassinated. Gunned down in cold blood. Five years since the dragons of Busan were put to sleep, but now… they’re waking.Beneath their bright neon glow these streets run with blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lords of Busan is a mafia/kkangpae alternative universe kpop fan-fiction. The universe it is built around has evolved from an earlier fan-fiction work, known as the ‘Twelve Souls of the Busan Ganglands” (later re-titled “Ganglands of Busan”) – an incomplete work of fan-fiction that was posted on my AFF - which now forms the roots of the entire fan-fiction universe of The Red Dragon Trilogy.
> 
> Additional content relating to The Red Dragon Universe and the characters that inhabit it, such as character profiles, gang breakdowns and history, etc. will be made available on the series site (busanganglands.wordpress.com). 
> 
> NOTE: To avoid story spoilers additional content will only contain information that has already appeared in current chapters or has no major impact on the story.

It’s been a long night for Jae-hwan, but it’s been a good one. There had been plenty of willing punters amongst the club’s guests with more money than sense to cover the night’s expenses. So many in fact, that Jae-hwan can’t help but smile as he tallies up the takings. Sure there had been one or two who knew their way around a pack of cards, but the steady flow of drinks that Seo-yi brought in had taken care of that.

As far as making a few thousand won or two, tonight had been too easy. Jae-hwan and his plant for the evening – a fresh faced newbie, barely old enough for military service – had raked in more than last night and there is still two more stacks of bills left to be counted. It’s almost laughable how easy it’d been.

One of the punters had just recently been promoted with an eight-figure bonus, most of which was now in Jae-hwan’s hot little hands. Another, due to be married tomorrow, had been conned by his friends into joining the poker game in the back room of the club. “Just for a bit of fun,” they’d told him over the shoulder of the scantily clad, peroxide blonde that had been grinding on his lap out in the main lounge.

Tonight would be the young man’s last night as a free man. He had to take a risk or two before he weighed himself down with the ball and chain of marriage, his friends had argued. He’d been far too easy. With dancer in toe, the groom-to-be had blindly staggered into the back room. A drunken smile of his face, completely unaware of how much the deck was stacked against him, literally. Three hours of bachelor party madness and drinking had seriously impeded the young man’s judgement by the time he’d been herded into Jae-hwan’s domain.

If Jae-hwan were an honest man he would pity the drunks he fleeces every night, particularly the soon-to-be-married young man he’d robbed of every last won this evening. But Jae-hwan is not an honest man. Honest men don’t lie. Honest men don’t steal or exploit the short comings of others for personal gain. Honest men don’t become senior lieutenants in one of the largest organized crime rackets in the country.

Jae-hwan doesn’t pity his marks, nor does he feel any remorse. In his mind, inebriated or not, every single one of the punters he relieves of cash knows exactly what they are getting themselves into. If anyone should feel ashamed it should be the young man that comes up to sit down beside him. The newbie, who played the part of the bait – betting recklessly and looking over his cards with a poorly disguised, beautifully crafted poker face. He’s responsible for more outlandish betting than Jae-hwan is as dealer.

“How’s it lookin’?” The newbie asks, eyeing off the stacks of neatly sorted and wrapped cash. His suit so new that it almost seems to creak as he moves. Tonight’s the young man’s first assignment. A chance to test out his chops as a legitimate member of the H.S.S and he’s barely kept still all evening.

Jae-hwan was sure that the green horn would blow the whole game on more than one occasion. In his opinion the boy is still too fresh, too unpredictable for a job like this. The newbie had been far too wide-eyed for Jae-hwan’s liking when he’d introduced himself earlier this evening, before the senior gangster had opened up the back room for business. Of course after six hours of pretending to not know the young man Jae-hwan can’t for the life of him remember the newbie’s name now.

“Not bad.” Jae-hwan replies off handedly. “Better than last night.”

“Nice.” the young man whistles, his hands coming together as his eyes light up. He’s clearly never seen this much money in his life and just the sight of it is getting him excited.

”So, what’s my cut?” He asks and Jae-hwan feels an irritated twinge in the back of his neck.

The newbie’s either ballsy, or no one’s ever told him the finer details of mobster etiquette. In a world where the law means nothing and money means everything, eyeing off someone else’s cold, hard cash the way the newbie’s eyeing off the takings is enough license for anyone to put a bullet between his eyes.

Jae-hwan side-eyes the young man as he salivates over the takings. The newbie better learn to fix that or he’ll wind up dead before his tattoo heals and Jae-hwan will be putting another band around his arm.

“Nothing.”

“What? Bu-”

“This all goes to the boss. He’ll decide your cut, if you get one.”

It’s as though Jae-hwan has just slapped the young man in the face the way the newbie’s eyes seem to be on the verge of popping out of their sockets. Clearly not the answer he was expecting.

Sadly, even mob-life is no guarantee of instant, tax-free wealth. Nor does Jae-hwan have any patience or sympathy for anyone who thinks it is. Especially now, with the current state of the economy. Even gangsters do it tough during a recession.

Jae-hwan remembers the days when he and the boys would joke about how the underworld would never go ‘under’, not with their monopoly on the city’s girls. That was before the gangs lost their hold on the brothels and bathhouses, of course. Now they were all bought out or out done by the city’s new prostitution king-pin, master of the Mukai, Han.

Nowadays, only a handful of street walkers and small time hustlers still have mobster pimps.

“But I helped bring this in.” The newbie protests childishly, gesturing at the stack of bills by his hand. “I deserve at least fiftee-, no, twenty per cent.” 

“You’ll get what the boss gives you.” Jae-hwan says sharply, the edges of his temper fraying and the twinge in his neck growing sharper. “If he says ya get nothin’, ya get nothin’ and be fuckin’ thankful he doesn’t take a finger for your troubles.”

The young man takes a moment to consider this as he watches Jae-hwan set about counting the last of the cash.

“You’ll put in a good word for me then, won’t ya?” Jae-hwan stops mid count and looks up from the wad of bills in his hand. ” You know, tell the boss I did good.”

Jae-hwan raises a disbelieving eyebrow at the young man before setting the money down. He raises a hand and tries to loosen the tightening knot at the base of his neck. With the twinge eased he fixes the rookie with a stern glare. “Look, regardless of what impression this evening may have given you, I’m not a nice person. I don’t do favours, nor do I play nice. So I won’t be ‘puttin’ in a good word for you’ and you best remember it. Next time you ask I’ll break your thumb.”

The young man shrinks into his seat as Jae-hwan turns back to the table and wraps the last wad of cash, noting down the final tally in the club’s gambling ledger.

With the newbie silenced and the takings tallied, Jae-hwan sets about bagging it, ready to be locked up for the night. The door flies open, slamming against the wall. Newbie jumps from his seat, hand reaching for the pistol holstered under his arm, as a pair of men stride into the room.

Two quick pops.

Newbie goes down. His un-holstered weapon skidding across the floor. Jae-hwan’s up before the young man hits the ground. He dives behind the safe to his left as a round flies over his head. Heart beating madly in his chest. Adrenaline spiking dangerously. Jae-hwan fumbles with the clip on his holster.

“Shit!” Jae-hwan hisses under his breath through grit teeth. His trembling hands slip. “Fuck!”

Finally the clip comes loose. Jae-hwan’s thumb disengages the safety as he pulls his gun free, cocking it at his side. Behind him Jae-hwan can hear the newbie groaning pathetically over the pounding of his heart: sickening, desperate sounds as the young man chokes on his own frothing blood. 

Jae-hwan’s gut wrenches at sound the dying boy calling for him, pleading for his life. Pleas that crescendo in a smothered scream before trailing off into a lifeless gurgle. The keening ring of steel cuts the air, echoed by the click of two firing pins being cocked.

Jae-hwan knows this is the end.


End file.
